El Guardespaldas
by Ray3
Summary: Kagome tiene una voz privilegiada y es descubierta por un particular representante... kykio es una estrella del pop... podra Kagome destronarla?, pero antes de eso, alguien le dara la oportunidad de lograrlo?
1. Default Chapter

Hola, soy un chilenito de 19 que le fascina el anime , una gran variedad de chicas del anime y tambien de la vida real , me gusta la comida china y la cultura japonesa. No soy nada de guapo, si quieren corroborar visiten http:fotolog.terra.cl/nael, dejen comentarios please, y veran que tengo razon, pero si me considero muy simpatico y carismatico. Todas mis amigas que son otakus me dicen Miroku, aun no entiendo el porque ò.ô? y otras me dicen Ray -. Miroku es mi gran sensei sigo todas sus enseñanzas fielmente y sin reprochar

Gaby-chan: eso es una gran verdad, por eso eres un hentai

U jeje, tu no hables mucho porque a ti te dicen Ryoko (de tenchi-muyo) asi que no eres de conciencia muy limpia

Gaby-chan:�� ya veras cuando te agarre Miroku!

OoU problemas, mejor comienzo con el fic…

- dialogos

" " pensamientos

_letras__ en cursiva_ letras de canciones

( ) acotaciones o comentarios mios

ire poniendo palabras en japones pero su significado ira junto a ellas , para todos aquellos que les gusta conocer palabras nuevas, claro que habra muchas conocidas

Gaby-chan: como HENTAI! VEN ACA! (Gaby-chan corriendo tras Ray con un garrote entre las manos)

Ray: mejor sigo con el fic! ( Ray corriendo casi como un rayo para que no lo alcancen)

EL GUARDESPALDAS

Lunes/05/2004 2:15

Esta historia comienza en una fría noche de luna llena, donde en un pub de la gran ciudad una chica de cabello largo suelto color negro, ojos azabaches, piel blanca y con una dulce y melodiosa voz, se encontraba en el escenario del local cantando, mientras era observada por todas las personas que se encontraban en ese momento en el lugar. Entre todas esas personas, un hombre en particular la miraba con ojos interesados…

_A smoky room, a small café _

_They come to hear you play _

_And drink and dance the night away _

_I sit out in the crowd _

_And close my eyes _

_Dream you're mine _

_But you don't know _

_You don't even know that I am there…_

- estoy mas que seguro amigo mio, esa chica va a llegar muy lejos con mi ayuda – decia un tipo alto de ojos azules, cabello castaño, piel clara, que vestia con un traje color negro, una camisa color morado oscuro y una corbata blanca. Su amigo era un tipo mas alto que él, de pelo largo color negro plateado, ojos color miel, test clara, vestia un poleron rojo, unos jeans negros y zapatillas de igual color. Ambos se encontraban ubicados en una de las mesas mas cercanas al escenario.

- Tu crees eso Miroku? – pregunto el chico de ojos color miel

- Claro que si Inuyasha – respondio Miroku muy seguro de lo que decia – esa chica hay que averiguar como se llama y todo lo referente a ella, asi que ponte a trabajar que para eso te pago

- No que me pagas para cuidarte? ��- dijo algo molesto Inuyasha por la actitud mandona de su amigo

- Bueno, para eso tambien U- dijo Miroku con algo de gracia – vamos no seas malito Inuyasha y ve con el dueño para saber mas de la chica, ademas no me vengas con cosas que ya se que la has estado mirando desde hace bastante rato y no es con ojos profesionales

- Feh! No molestes – dijo antes de irse a hacer lo que le habian pedido. Mientras tanto Miroku se levanto de su silla y camino hasta ubicarse detrás del escenario.

_I wish that I was in your arms _

_Like that Spanish guitar _

_And you would play me through the night _

_'Til the dawn _

_I wish you'd hold me in your arms _

_Like that Spanish guitar _

_All night long, all night long _

_I'd be your song, I'd be your song _

_Steal my heart with every note you play _

_I pray you'll look my way _

_And hold me to your heart someday _

_I long to be the one that you caress with tenderness _

_And you don't know _

_You don't even know that I exist…_

- asi se canta Kagome, lo haces como las diosas amiga! – decia una chica de cabello castaño largo tomado en un moño, ojos de igual color, test blanca, vestia unos jeans negros ajustados a la cadera, una blusa rosada tambien ajustada y debajo de esta llevaba un sweter blanco que cubria hasta su cuello, a pesar de llevar mucha ropa se denotaba muy bien su esbelta y bella figura.

- Disculpe hermosa señorita, pero usted conoce a aquella chica que nos deleita con su melodiosa voz? – pregunto Miroku siendo lo mas amable posible

- Mmm… si – dijo la chica algo insegura mientras miraba al chico de pies a cabeza – "y este de donde salio, tiene buena pinta y se nota que es muy educado", porque? Quien es usted?

- disculpe mi falta de educación – dijo Miroku muy respetuosamente – permítame presentarme, soy Miroku Sataoshi, busca talentos y representante, veo que su amiga tiene mucho talento y que aquí solo se esta desperdiciando o mostrándose a un grupo muy pequeño que no sabe apreciar realmente el talento de ella. Después de su pequeña presentacion Miroku paso le paso una tarjeta a la chica donde salian sus datos.

- aahh ya veo – dijo la chica – bueno el nombre de mi amiga es Kagome Higurashi, tiene tan solo 16 años y es muy talentosa, pero solo ha podido encontrar esta forma de hacer lo que a ella le gusta que es cantar, es una lastima

- realmente lo es – decia Miroku mientras negaba con la cabeza – es increíble como se aprovechan los comerciantes

- porque lo dice? – pregunto la chica

- porque se aprovechan de que nadie le ha dado una verdadera oportunidad a Kagome para sacarle el maximo provecho posible y asi ganar dinero – respondio Miroku – pero no te preocupes mas… disculpa pero me podrias decir tu nombre?

- Claro, me llamo Sango Taiji – respondio Sango algo apenada – disculpe por no haberlo dicho antes

- Descuida, siendo una chica tan linda te puedes tomar esos atributos y muchos mas - decia Miroku mientras le dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas

- Lo siento Miroku pero no pude obtener nada del dueño, no quiere soltar prenda alguna acerca de la cantante – decia Inuyasha al momento de llegar al lado de su amigo – y quien es ella?

- Bueno Inuyasha te presento a Sango – decia Miroku mientras los presentaba – ella es una amiga de Kagome la chica que esta cantando. Sango el es mi amigo Inuyasha, bueno ademas de ser mi amigo es un muy buen guardaespaldas U

- Ah ya veo – decia algo sorprendida Sango mientras miraba a ambos chicos

- A si que se llama Kagome – dijo susurrando Inuyasha mientras miraba como la chica se despedia y se dirigia hacia donde estaban ellos – alli viene Miroku

- Kagome cantaste genial como siempre amiga - saludo Sango a la chica que vestia una minifalda azul, un sweter amarillo y botas hasta la rodilla – mira te voy a presentar a el señor Miroku y a su acompañante Inuyasha

- Mucho gusto – saludo Kagome con una gran sonrisa – y que pasa aquí Sango?

- Bueno Miroku es un buscador y representador de talentos – respondio Sango notoriamente feliz – Miroku ha visto tu talento y quiere hacerte algunas pruebas amiga, que dices?

- No lo se Sango – dijo algo desanimada Kagome – ya sabes lo que ha pasado las veces anteriores… aun que…

- Aun que? – pregunto Sango intuyendo lo que su amiga diria, y por eso se la llevo a un lugar mas apartado con permiso de Miroku e Inuyasha

- Nunca me habian tocado unos chicos tan guapos - dijo mas alegre Kagome

- Sabia que dirias eso, pero sin contar eso creo que esta vez sera diferente – dijo Sango muy segura de si misma

- A que viene esa gran seguridad tan repentina? – pregunto Kagome

- Nada en realidad, una corazonada – respondio la chica del moño

- No se porque pero para mi esa corazonada tiene nombre y apellido�� - decia Kagome mirando incriminatoriamente a su amiga

- No se de que hablas Kagome – dijo Sango al momento de tomar la mano de Kagome y llevarsela hacia donde estaban los chicos esperando

- Y que me dicen? – pregunto Miroku muy interesado – aceptan?

- Claro que si - dijieron ambas a la vez

- Bueno chicas y para celebrar que tal si nos acompañan a comer algo? – ofrecio Miroku

- "me da la impresión que Miroku trama algo y no es nada profesional"�� - pensaba Inuyasha mientras veia como su amigo hablaba con las chicas como si las conociera de toda la vida

- te animas Inuyasha? – pregunto Miroku a su amigo que hasta ahora solo se habia dedicado a mirarlo con una cara de "y este que trama" – o no tienes ganas de ir a comer con estas bellas señoritas de acompañantes?

- Claro que voy – dijo de manera desinteresada

- Bien ya que mi amigo acepto, que les parece si ustedes elijen el lugar? – propuso amablemente Miroku para darles mas confianza y que no pensaran nada malo de ellos

- Mmmm… no se me ocurre ningun lugar y a ti Kagome? – decia Sango mirando a su amiga – tu conoces mas por este sector

- Que les parece el restaurante "la boca del lobo"? – propuso Kagome – es un lugar muy agradable y su comida es aun mejor

- Bueno si usted lo dice pues iremos alla - dijo Miroku – tienen algo guardado en la custodia?

- Si, las chaquetas – respondio Kagome – ire por ellas, esperen

- Espera yo te acompaño, tambien tengo alli mi chaqueta – dijo Inuyasha quien alcanzo a Kagome y la compaño a la custodia. Al llegar alli tuvieron que hacer la fila para que les pasaran sus cosas

- Es imposible - se quejaba Kagome

- Porque dices eso? – pregunto Inuyasha

- Porque es muy temprano y aun asi hay cola en la custodia – se quejaba la chica de cabello negro – ademas no me gusta dejar mucho rato a Sango sola

- Y porque si Miroku no le va a hacer nada – dijo Inuyasha pero de inmediato se acordo de la pequeña maña de su amigo – "bueno eso creo" vv "ojala y no haga nada porque nos va a arruinar el negocio y la noche". Después de esperar un rato en la fila llego el turno de Kagome e Inuyasha, ambos tomaron sus cosas y volvieron con sus amigos. Cuando estuvieron nuevamente los 4 juntos partieron a "la boca del lobo" que no estaba muy lejos de alli. Durante la velada la pasaron sumamente bien, Sango y Kagome rieron de muy buena gana con las cosas contadas por Miroku quien a su ves era vigilado por Inuyasha para que no se le ocurriera hacer ninguna de sus acostumbradas mañas, que de seguro arruinarían cualquier cosa con aquellas chicas, que para Inuyasha se veian bastante agradables. Mientras conversaban Inuyasha recordaba experiencias pasadas con otras chicas, que al igual que Kagome, Miroku habia "descubierto" en un pub cantando. Muchas de las chicas al lograr un cierto nivel de éxito se dejaban llevar por el dinero y la "fama" para olvidar de donde venian y quien las habia ayudado a llegar hasta alli, puesto que apenas podian se iban del lado de Miroku.

- "por muchas mañas que tenga Miroku, esas chicas fueron crueles con el pobre" – pensaba Inuyasha, poso su mirada sobre la chica de la voz hermosa – "ojala y ella sea diferente". Al final de la velada Miroku se ofrecio amablemente, como hasta ahora habia sido con las chicas, para llevarlas a sus respectivos hogares en su pequeño camaro azul noche descapotable.

- Entonces yo te sigo? – pregunto Inuyasha que tambien tenia su propio ferrari rojo fuego descapotable – no puedo dejar mi auto aquí, eso ni pensarlo

- Lo se, mmm… - dijo Miroku mientras pensaba en algo para ver que hacian. Cuando las chicas salieron del local (se habian quedado alli ya que Kagome habia ido al baño y como todos sabemos las mujeres nunca van solas al baño, ese es un misterio) se quedaron boquiabierta al ver los autos que tenian frente a sus ojos

- AY! Que lindo esta – dijo Kagome al ver el auto rojo – es tuyo Inuyasha?

- Si, oigan dennos una idea para ir a dejarlas porque tenemos 2 autos y ninguno va a dejar su auto aqui – dijo Inuyasha

- Yo me voy en el rojo – diciendo esto Kagome se subio al auto y ni que intentaran sacarla de alli – Sango tu vete con Miroku

- Ah? ò.ô– Sango quedo en shock – no que se supone que nos iriamos juntas a tu casa?

- Es que este auto me encanta, vamos no seas malita – decia rogando Kagome con cara de cordero a medio morir – ademas no vas a dejar que Miroku se vaya solito, triste y abandonado, o si?

- Me va a dejar solito, triste y abandonado en mi auto? – repitio Miroku con la misma cara de cordero a medio morir de Kagome

- Esta bien, me ire con Miroku – dijo finalmente Sango sintiendose derrotada. En ese momento Inuyasha toma por el cuello a Miroku y lo llevo unos pasos mas alla, para que las chicas no lo escucharan

- Oye Miroku ni se te ocurra salir con alguna de tus mañitas con Sango que el negocio se nos va a la cresta(o sea, muy, muy, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyy lejos U) – le decia Inuaysha despacio y en tono enojado a Miroku sin que las chicas escucharan

- Lo se, este negocio me interesa mucho asi que me controlare, descuida – respondia Miroku – "a este no se le escapa ni una ��U"

- Que tanto estaran hablando? – se preguntaba Kagome

- No lo se, pero de todas formas Kagome ten mucho cuidado y recuerda que nos vamos a tu departamento ahora, asi que cualquier viraje raro que haga te bajas enseguida, ok? – dijo Sango, precaviendo a su amiga

- Lo se, no te preocupes – respondio Kagome de la forma mas natural y alegre posible

- "y a esta que le pasa ahora?" – se pregunto Sango al ver la expresión de su amiga

- bien chicas, nos vamos? – pregunto Miroku, quien habia tenido que jurar de todos los modos posibles para que Inuyasha lo soltara.

- Claro- dijo Kagome desde el auto de Inuyasha. Inuyasha se sube a su auto y hace andar el motor, mientras que Miroku y Sango se subian al auto azul noche y comenzaban su camino hasta el apartamento de Kagome. Durante el camino cada pareja iba hablando de diferentes cosas. En el auto rojo…

- Oye Inuyasha, te puedo preguntar algo? –

- Claro –

- Desde cuando que conoces a Miroku? –

- Desde pequeños, no recuerdo exactamente ya que al menos desde que tengo conciencia conozco a ese mañoso –

- Porque le dices mañoso? –

- Porque, según él, sus manos tienen vida propia… -

- O.O –

- Pero no te preocupes por tu amiga, Miroku de vez en cuando sabe mantener sus manos quietas, pero te voy a pedir que no le digas nada de eso a tu amiga, porque o sino el pobre de Miroku se sentira mal –

- Pero si el es el mañoso –

- Lo se, pero a pesar de eso es muy buena persona, ya lo conoceras –

- En serio? –

- Claro - sonrie amablemente Inuyasha a Kagome, esta se sonroja ante el gesto del muchacho

- Esta bien, no le dire nada, pero jurame que controlaras a tu amigo, ademas a el no le convendria hacer de sus mañas con Sango uuU –

- Porque lo dices? – pregunto muy curioso por la advertencia

- Porque ella, a pesar de verse muy delgada, tiene una fuerza mounstrosa si de pegar una cachetada se trata U –

- De veras? –

- Si, por algo te lo estoy diciendo –

- Ya veo, oye aquí tengo que doblar? –

- Solo sigue al auto de Miroku, Sango le debe haber dicho donde queda mi apartamento –

- Claro, que tonto verdad? –

- Si un poco P –

-�� oye yo lo decia en figurado –

- lo se - Kagome le dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas e Inuyasha se sonroja un poco

- "no entiendo porque esta chica hace que me sonroje tan facil, recien la vengo conociendo no deberia porque provocar eso" – pensaba Inuyasha – "mejor me dedico a conducir y no en pensar estupideces". Mientras tanto en el auto azul noche…

- aquí a la derecha – indicaba Sango

- como usted diga señorita –

- porque no fue Inuyasha adelante? Ya que la casa es de Kagome, lo logico seria que nosotros fueramos tras ellos –

- lo que sucede es que el auto de Inuyasha estaba tras el mio, y como no nos pusimos de acuerdo antes, pues las cosas quedaron asi, acaso le molesta? –

- realmente no, me da igual –

- "la verdad es que ese Inuyasha no quiere perderme de vista y por eso se va detrás de nosotros y no adelante" uuU –

FLASHBACK

Inuyasha conversaba con Miroku en un lugar apartado de las chicas…

- Bien, entonces quien ira adelante se decidira según quien lleve a la dueña de casa –

- NO! –

- óó no entiendo tu reaccion –

- te conozco asi que para evitar cualquier cosa yo ire atrás de ti, sea cual sea la casa a la cual vayamos a dejarlas, de acuerdo? –

- esa es una pregunta o no? –

- realmente no lo es, asi que ya sabes, tu iras adelante –

- esta bien Inuyasha –

FIN FLASHBACK

- en el edificio verde – indico Sango

- de acuerdo - Miroku siguió la indicacion de la chica y paro frente al edificio verde, seguido de Inuyasha. Ambas chicas bajaron de los vehículos.

- Muchas gracias por traernos – agradecieron las chicas

- De nada, fue un placer viajar en tan buena compañía – respondio Miroku dedicandole una sonrisa a Sango

- No me quejo, tambien la pase bien – dijo Inuyasha siendo mas indiferente

-�� yo tampoco me quejo – respondio Kagome algo molesta por el comentario

- Bien nosotras mejor subimos – ofrecio Sango a su amiga

- Señoritas, antes de subir podrian darme algun numero telefonico donde ubicarlas, como por ejemplo su numero de celular(movil, telefono portátil, etc…)? – pregunto Miroku sacando su propio celular

- Claro - respondio Kagome muy feliz – el mio es 92876642 (los numeros son inventados, ningun vinculo real, a menos que yo lo mencione XD)

- De acuerdo señorita, le dare el mio para que lo tenga y nadie la llame haciendose pasar por mi – dijo Miroku mientras anotaba el numero dado – anoten 90940175 (ese numero si existe y es el mio XD, me hago propaganda XDDD asi para la que quiera llamarme estare disponible -… Gaby-chan: y luego me dices que no te diga Miroku ��U… -U yo dije eso?)

- Ok, ya lo tengo – dijo Kagome – y tu Sango lo guardaste?

- Ah? Deberia? – pregunto algo distraida Sango mientras buscaba las llaves del apartamento

- Claro, por algo dijo **anoten **– recordo Kagome – ademas ambas debemos estar ubicables en caso de cualquier cosa

- Esta bien, lo anotare – dijo resignada Sango

- Bueno Miroku ya es hora de dormir – recordo Inuyasha mientras que discretamente guardaba su celular

- Esta bien, bueno muchachas hermosas las llamare para cuando tenga lista la primera prueba de sonido, ok? – dijo Miroku con su tipico tono de sabiduría y seguridad

- Claro - respondio Kagome muy feliz y alucinada con lo que le estaba sucediendo

- Buenas noches bellas damiselas – dijo Miroku al momento de despedirse tomando la mano de Kagome y depositando un beso en ella, luego tomo la mano de Sango e hizo lo mismo pero esta vez el beso fue, para ella, notoriamente mas largo cosa que provoco un ligero sonrojo en ella – que esten bien, y señorita Kagome cuide su hermosa voz. Diciendo esto Miroku subio a su auto y se fue. Mientras que Inuyasha solo miraba

- Y tu acaso no piensas irte con tu amigo? – pregunto Kagome al notar que Inuyasha no se movia

Continuara…

Reviews please


	2. un ascensor peligroso y un programa de d...

Bueno aquí vamos con el segundo capitulo…

Un ascensor peligroso y un programa de desilusiones

- Y tu acaso no piensas irte con tu amigo? – pregunto Kagome al notar que Inuyasha no se movia

- Es que yo tambien vivo en este edificio – respondio tranquilamente el susodicho

- A si? – pregunto muy curiosa Kagome – en que piso?

- En el 13, en la habitación 1319 – respondio Inuyasha mientras se subia a su auto para ir a estacionarlo en el aparcado de los departamentos

- Oye te puedo acompañar? – pregunto Kagome

- ..? – Inuyasha quedo algo shockeado pero se recupero rapido – pss… claro, pero si te aburres no me culpes

- ok - asi Kagome se subio al auto – te veo luego Sango

- oo esta chica no tiene remedio – diciendo esto y viendo como Inuyasha comenzaba a mover el auto, Sango entro al edificio y tomo el ascensor – esa Kagome, nunca va a cambiar, pero que le voy a hacer, es mi amiga y asi la quiero, ojala que no le pase nada, aun que ese chico Inuyasha se ve muy tranquilo, a pesar de que es algo callado y apatico a veces jaja. El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 13 y Sango bajo, camino unos pasos y abrio la puerta del apartamento, al cerrarla se apoyo en ella y sonrio "ojala y esta vez sea real", luego de pensar esto camino hasta el baño, se quito la ropa y entro en la tina de baño, abrio el paso para el agua caliente, al llenarse la tina corto el agua y se relajo en ella. Mientras tanto en el subterraneo del edificio Kagome caminaba hacia el ascensor que estaba abierto, entre tanto Inuyasha cerraba bien su auto y comenzaba a correr para alcanzar el ascensor

- esperame Kagome! – grito Inuyasha quien corria lo mas rapido posible para no quedarse abajo, al momento de entrar tropieza con la division del ascensor y pierde el equilibrio

- cuidado Inuya… o.o – Kagome no puede seguir hablando ya que por la torpeza de Inuyasha este termina chocando con ella y de paso haciendo que sus labios se unieran. Ambos quedaron en shock, aun con sus labios unidos, no sabian que hacer – "porque no se separa de mi?"

- "porque no me puedo separar?" – se preguntaba Inuyasha aun en shock. Inuyasha no sabiendo porque pero su cuerpo, sin pedirle permiso, comenzo a profundizar un poco el beso – "QUE RAYOS, YO NO QUIERO HACER ESTO!"

- "PERO QUE ESTA HACIENDO!" – se preguntaba Kagome quien comenzaba a responder el beso – "Y YO PORQUE LE RESPONDO!". Cuando al fin pudieron salir del shock ambos reaccionaron y se separaron. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y se miraban con muchas dudas

- PORQUE ME BESASTE? – pregunto notoriamente alterada y gritando, Kagome

- FUE UN ACCIDENTE! – respondio Inuyasha de igual forma

- Y ACASO TAMBIEN FUE UN ACCIDENTE QUE QUISIERAS AONDAR EL BESO! – Kagome seguia gritando, pero ya estaba muy sonrojada porque estaba recordando lo sucedido, Inuyasha al momento que Kagome menciono lo sucedido este se sonrojo a mas no dar

- E… E… �!... YO NO QUERIA AONDARLO! –

- ENTONCES PORQUE LO HICISTE? –

- NO SE, PERO TU TAMBIEN TIENES CULPA! –

- ASI? –

- AI! LO RESPONDISTE! –

- oO CLA… CLA… claro que NO! –

Mientras tanto Sango ya habia terminado de bañarse y salia del apartamento, vestia una bata japonesa color morado claro.

- Kagome ya se demoro mucho, sera mejor ir a ver que pasa – pensaba en voz alta Sango mientras llegaba frente al ascensor para bajar a buscar a su amiga

En el ascensor…

- COMO QUE NO? NO SEAS MENTIROSA, TU ME DEVOLVISTE EL BESO –

- ESO NO ES DEVOLVER UN BESO! –

- A NO? Y ENTONCES QUE ES? –

- DEVOLVER UN BESO SERIA ESTO – en ese momento Kagome toma el rostro de Inuyasha, lo acerca al de ella y comienza a besarlo con mucha pasion

- O.O! – Inuyasha se sorprende mucho pero poco a poco comienza a devolver el beso. Pasado un poco el tiempo el beso se vuelve mas pasivo e Inuyasha tenia sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Kagome mientras esta tenia sus manos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha (cantando quien fuera el XDDD… Gaby-chan: cantando quien fuera ella. Me van a tener que disculpar, pero no soporto esos fic que se demoran una enternidad en que estos dos se den un misero beso). En ese momento el ascensor se detiene

- O.o Ka… Ka… Kagome, Inuyasha que hacen? – pregunta una muy sorprendida Sango que veia la escenita de ambos. Al escuchar a su amiga Kagome suelta a Inuyasha y lo aparta para ver a su amiga

- Sa… Sango yo puedo explicarlo todo – decia Kagome que ya no podia estar mas roja

- No tienes nada que explicar Kagome - dijo Sango ya mas tranquila e intentando calmar a su amiga que parecia farol por lo roja que estaba – pero sera mejor que bajen del ascensor primero. Ambos chicos bajaron del ascensor y caminaron hacia la habitación de las chicas

- Bueno yo las dejo hasta aquí – dijo Inuyasha deteniendose frente a la habitación 1319

- De veras que vives aquí – dijo Sango acordandose – nosotras vivimos en el 1318. la puerta apuntada por Sango estaba frente a la de Inuyasha

- Vaya, tanto tiempo viviendo frente a ustedes y nunca las habia visto – dijo Inuyasha (al parecer la pequeña caminata habia hecho que se olvidaran del incidente en el ascensor)

- Asi que tu eres el tipo que todas las mañanas toca la guitarra – dijo Kagome mirandolo incriminatoriamente

- Si porque? – pregunto extrañado Inuyasha

- Porque todos los dias me despiertas! – dijo muy enojada Kagome – llego muy tarde y el lindo se pone a tocar la guitarra a las 9 de la mañana! ToT me haces madrugar sin razon alguna

- Ya calmate Kagome U – decia Sango mientras tomaba a su amiga por los hombros y se la llevaba al departamento de ellas – Bueno Inuyasha que tengas dulces sueños U

- Tu tambien Sango – dijo amablemente Inuyasha pero al mirar a Kagome cambio la cara – y tu ojala que tengas pesadillas �o�

- Uuuuuyyy �� lo mismo digo – fue lo ultimo que dijo Kagome, que ya a esas alturas estaba echando humos, antes de ser entrada a la fuerza por su amiga Sango. Inuyasha entro en su departamento y cerro la puerta tras de si, se apoyo en ella y llevo su mano hasta sus labios…

- Porque no me pude resistir a esa chiquilla? – pensaba en voz alta el chico del cabello negro plateado. Cuando reacciono se dirigio hacia el baño y tomo una ducha – mejor me baño con agua helada. Luego de su ducha heladita (QUIEN SE PUEDE BAÑAR CON AGUA HELADA EN PLENO INVIERNO!... Gaby-chan: recuerda que esto es un fic U… lo que pasa es que es una bestia ��… Inuyasha: COMO ME DIJISTE! GRRR! ��… O.oU mejor sigo con el fic) se fue a tirar a la cama "creo… que esta ha sido la… mejor… idea… de… ese… mañozo…" asi se durmió

- Grrrr ese tipo me las va a pagar! – Kagome seguia rabiando por lo sucedido – si me llego a despertar por su culpa se las va a ver conmigo . 

- Que vas a hacerle? – pregunto Sango – lo agarraras por el cuello y lo besaras hasta que se quede sin aire?

- oO que cosas dices Sango! – Kagome estaba nuevamente al rojo vivo – claro que no haria eso, de donde sacas esas ideas?

- No se – respondio Sango – creo que se me ocurrio al salir al pasillo y llamar el ascensor

- Eeeehh… - Kagome no sabia que decir, estaba totalmente roja y su cuerpo no le respondia, solo le enviaba una y otra vez las imágenes del beso

- Descuida que no le dire nada a tu noviecito Hojo (Gaby-chan: te acabas de sentenciar a muerte… porque?... Gaby-chan: las fans te van a matar por poner a Hojo como novio de Kagome… U ya ok, pero no me pegues… Gaby-chan: òó grr… o.O glup! ) – decia Sango con algo de despecho – bien, me voy a dormir, pero preparate que mañana te tengo un interrogatorio de 500 preguntas y agradece que tendras tiempo de reflexionar, solo porque estoy cansada, adios. Con esas ultimas palabras Sango se fue a dormir

- Estoy en problemas – se decia Kagome mientras entraba en la ducha – ya se me hacia raro que Sango no me hiciera un cuestionario y me dejara tan tranquila después de ver ese espectáculo u.u uf… bueno que se le va a hacer, ya lo hice y me a… … no realmente no me arrepiento de ese estupido arrebato con ese baka (idiota). Luego de ese Kagome se termino de duchar y fue a su cama a dormir.

Miércoles/05/2004 20:30

Departamento de Miroku…

- vaya, al fin lo logre, llamare a la señorita Kagome – Miroku tomo su celular y busco el numero de Kagome - … alo? Señorita Kagome?

- no habla con Sango – respondio Sango desde el telefono de Kagome – Miroku?

- si linda Sango, hablas con Miroku – respondio él muy contento por escuchar la voz de la chica – estara la señorita Kagome?

- si, pero se esta dando un baño, para que la querias? –

- Para darle una muy buena noticia, que de seguro la va a hacer gritar -

- De veras? –

- Claro -

- Y me podrias adelantar algo? –

- Claro, ya tengo lista la audición con unos productores muy importantes –

- ENSERIO! –

- Claro que si – respondio Miroku mientras se sobaba el oido ya que Sango casi lo deja sordo por el grito – por eso necesito hablar con ella, para decirle cuando y en donde sera la audición

- Dime a mi, yo se lo dire encantada –

- Claro, mira sera el viernes a las 9:30 en los estudios Hiyako hit, saben donde queda? –

- Claro que si, descuida Kagome estara alla a la hora indicada -

- Espero asi sea, bueno me despido, cuidate mucho y mandale mis saludos a la señorita Kagome –

- Ok, buenas noches – diciendo eso Sango corta el celular

- Bien vere que hay de bueno en la televisión – Miroku tomo el control remoto y comenzo a hacer zaping, hasta que llego a un canal en el cual estaban entrevistando a una chica de no mas de 25 años que se le hizo muy conocida a Miroku – vaya, vaya, le avisare a Inuyasha. Miroku volvio a tomar su celular y llamo a su amigo

- Que pasa Miroku? – contesto Inuyasha, que estaba en la cocina haciendo papas fritas

- Adivina quien esta en la televisión? –

- Vamos mañozo que no soy adivino, dime ya –

- Tu amorcito –

- Que! Kykio (Gaby-chan: perra! Marak·"�€€·"… U ya calmate… Gaby-chan: ��-… O.OU glup!) – Inuyasha dejo sus papas donde estaban y corrio hasta el televisor – que canal?

- El 34 –

- Vaya si es verdad – miraba como hipnotizado la pantalla – ha cambiado un poco desde la ultima vez que la vi

- Si, esta mas delgada y palida –

- Oye! Que quisiste decir con eso? –

- Nada, es lo que veo, bueno te dejo, solo llamaba para avisarte – con eso colgo el telefono y presto atención a la entrevista que le hacian a la chica en la tele. Televisión…

- Como ustedes lo habian pedido querido publico, aquí tenemos a la super estrella del pop Kykio! – decia muy animada la conductora mientras la chica nombrada saludaba a sus fans(no me maten pero todos los artistas del momento tienen fans U) – Bien Kykio, si te llegara a molestar alguna pregunta solo no la contestes de acuerdo?

- Claro –

- Es cierto que en este momento eres la chica mas famosa del mundo musical, pero quisiera preguntarte, según tu, a que se debe esta gran popularidad y éxito que tienes ahora?. Departamento de Miroku…

- Gracias a mi, a quien mas, yo la saque de donde estaba – se decia Miroku muy sonriente y orgulloso – era una porqueria ese lugar donde la hacian cantar por unas pocas monedas. Televisión…

- Todo se lo debo a mi gran representante Naraku (a quien esperaban?)… -

- QUEEE! – grito Miroku e Inuyasha, cada quien en sus respectivos departamentos. Volviendo a la tele…

- Quien al darse cuenta de mi gran talento me llevo a hacer una audición a la productora que me respalda y gracias a eso aquí estoy –

- Vaya, casi como un cuento de hadas, ahora solo falta el principe que se case con la princesa, no? –

- Va existe –

- A si? Y quien seria el afortunado? Sera ese chico de pelo negro plateado con el cual algunas veces te hemos visto?

- Inuyasha? – pregunto despectivamente y sin darle importancia. Departamento de Inuyasha…

- Claro que si, que estupida pregunta – decia Inuyasha molesto. Departamento de Kagome…

- No tenia idea que Inuyasha tenia una relacion con esa super estrella – decia Sango mientras veia muy interesada la televisión – pero es extraño que Naraku la haya descubierto, Miroku nos habia dicho que el la habia encontrado en un bar de mala muerte y gracias a el, sin olvidar el gran talento propio de ella, habia salido a delante. No sera que Miroku nos esta mintiendo?

- No creo que Miroku sea un mentiroso – Kagome defendia al chico de la coleta – pero no entiendo que pasa. Televisión…

- Claro que no, me refiero a mi manager Naraku y quiero aprovechar para anunciar nuestra proxima boda – decia Kykio con una sonrisa, algo fria (Gaby-chan: entre serpientes se entienden… U ya calmate…)

- Y entonces quien es Inuyasha? –

- Es alguien que conoci –

- Hablas de el como algo pasado, a que se debe? –

- A que es algo pasado, mi presente y futuro es junto a Naraku, y de todos modos me desagrada bastante hablar sobre ese tipo asi que cortemos ese tema por favor –

- De acuerdo, pero quiero hacerte una ultima pregunta –

- De acuerdo –

- La duda que me entra ahora es que tu nos dijiste que Naraku te habia descubierto, pero según nuestros registros, tus primeras apariciones las hiciste junto a un muy joven representante llamado Miroku, que nos puedes decir acerca de esto? –

- Nada, es una simple confusion, yo siempre he estado con Naraku, no conozco a ningun chico llamado Miroku –

- Para los que no sepan Miroku es un joven de 19 años, muy asertivo en su búsqueda de talentos, ha descubierto a mas de 10 personas muy talentosas en diversos campos de la fama criolla, y por eso es considerado un prodigio dentro del campo de los buscadores –

- Vaya que descripción mas corta y contundente – dijo Kykio al momento de que la conductora termina su pequeña reseña – lastima de no conocerlo ja. La entrevista siguió adelante pero ya Miroku e Inuyasha tenian sus televisores apagados, Sango y Kagome seguian viendo el programa pero casi sin prestarle atención. Departamento de Inuyasha…

- Ya veo, asi que solo soy un recuerdo desagradable? – decia Inuyasha cabizbajo – pues en ese caso intentare de que tu tambien lo seas… malagradecida (Gaby-chan: SIIIIIIIIII! D Y PERRAAAAAAA! JAJAJAJA XDDDD). Departamento de Miroku…

- Bien, eso me pasa por encontrar gente que no tiene educación y no sabe agradecer lo que les doy – dijo Miroku quien se levanto y se dirigio al apartamento de Inuyasha. Departamento de Kagome…

- Pobre Inuyasha – dijo Kagome

- Porque lo dices? – pregunto Sango a su amiga

- Porque, si lo que yo creo esta bien, esa chica si fue representada por Miroku y si tuvo algo con Inuyasha – dijo muy segura de sus palabras Kagome – ahora ambos deben de estar destrozados y decepcionados

- Querras decir, Inuyasha destrozado y Miroku decepcionado? –

- Si – en eso Kagome se puso sus zapatillas y salio de la habitación

- Que te vaya bien - decia Sango mientras hacia zaping y se quedaba viendo Totally Spies (espias totales o espias sin limite, es una serie genial aun que no sea japonesa) – si esta mal como dices, espero que lo cuides bien. Departamento de Inuyasha, solo se escuchaba como Kagome tocaba la puerta pero nadie respondia…

- Inuyasha abreme por favor, soy Kagome – decia Kagome algo angustiada porque no abrian – vamos abre!

- Que quieres Kagome? – dijo Inuyasha medio abriendo la puerta

- Entrar – dijo Kagome al momento de empujar la puerta y quedar impresionada por el desorden del departamento, todas las cosas estaban tiradas, varias de ellas rotas en el suelo, los muebles botados o muy desordenados – q… que paso aquí Inuyasha?

- Nada – respondio Inuyasha totalmente frio

- No sera que tu hiciste esto por que estabas muy enojado por lo que dijo Kykio en la tele? – dijo Kagome

- NO VUELVAS A REPETIR ESE NOMBRE! – grito Inuyasha al momento de tomar bruscamente a Kagome por los hombros

- Ya Inuyasha! Me estas lastimando – se quejaba Kagome ya que Inuyasha la estaba tomando muy fuerte, cuando el reacciono la solto

- Disculpame, no fue mi intencion – dijo muy apenado Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación, alli se tiro en su cama y se tapo con las sabanas completamente. Kagome llego a la habitación, se le notaba triste, se sento a un lado de la cama

- Sabes? No deberias porque estar asi de mal – decia Kagome con la esperanza de aliviar un poco al maltratado corazon de Inuyasha – después de todo ella es la que se pierde de tu agradable compañía Inuyasha

- … - Inuyasha solo escuchaba las palabras de una chica que solo habia conocido hace unos dias atrás, pero sentia como si la conociera de toda la vida - … no sabes… ni te imaginas… como duele que la persona que quieres te rechace y diga… diga…

- no tienes porque repetirlo Inuyasha, y mucho menos si eso te va a hacer daño – decia Kagome mientras acariciaba la cabeza del chico suavemente – asi que mejor no hables de ello. En eso Inuyasha se da vuelta, se destapa y abraza a Kagome por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de ella, pero sin dejar que ella mire su rostro

- de acuerdo, pero por favor no te vayas Kagome – decia Inuyasha muy despacio, casi como suplicando – no me dejes solo hoy

- claro que no, como se te ocurre que voy a hacer eso? – dijo Kagome un poco mas aliviada – ya mejor sera que duermas, y no te preocupes, yo no me ire

arigato (gracias) Kagome… - después de decir eso Inuyasha cayó dormido mientras Kagome le seguia acariciando la cabeza.

Continuara…


	3. Una sana invitacion

Gracias por todos los reviews , me animan cada vez mas a continuar, ademas de mi comentarista oficial, o sea Gaby-chan, jajajaja…

Ahora el cap 3…

UNA SANA INVITACION

Mientras eso sucedia, en el apartamento de Kagome, Sango comenzaba a preocuparse por su amiga asi que se puso sus zapatillas y salio al pasillo, en eso se topo con Miroku que estaba frente a la puerta de Inuyasha, en el momento que Miroku sintio una puerta se dio vuelta y quedo mirando a Sango, se le notaba muy decepcionado y preocupado

- que pasa Miroku? – pregunto Sango algo preocupada

- nada, solo vi algo en la tele que me dejo muy decepcionado y se que a Inuyasha lo debe de haber dejado mucho peor que a mi – respondio Miroku

- si ya se de que hablas, yo tambien vi la entrevista que le hicieron a Kykio (Gaby-chan: Kykiperra!... no se porque pero se lo copiaste a alguien verdad?... Gaby-chan: si a una chica que tambien escribe fics, un gran saludo a todas las del club anti-Kykio -) y me imagine muchas cosas, quede algo confundida sabes – dijo Sango – porque no mejor entramos al apartamento y conversamos, si?

- Pero tengo que ver si Inuyasha esta bien – dijo Miroku aun preocupado (IMAGINENSE COMO DEBE DE HABER ESTADO PARA RECHAZAR LA OFERTA DE SANGO!)

- Te aseguro que Inuyasha esta mejor que nunca – dijo Sango mostrando una bonita sonrisa, después de ver la cara de duda prefiere continuar – Kagome esta con él hace un buen rato, asi que descuida

- Esta bien, aceptare tu invitacion – decia Miroku sin dejar de mirar la puerta 1319 – "ese Inuyasha se las traia bien escondidita, es un picaron… que mal pensado eres, el no es como tú… maldita conciencia, nunca me deja disfrutar el momento" bien vamos. Sango abrio la puerta del apartamento y dejo pasar primero a Miroku, luego entro ella y cerro la puerta (Gaby-chan: ESA MUJER ESTA LOCA! TANTO COMO LA TIA QUE TE DEJO DORMIR CON SU SOBRINA EN LA MISMA CAMA!... OO te dicen soplona verdad? �o�, de todas maneras no paso nada… Gaby-chan: si claro �� y por nada es que ya no puedes ir mas a esa casa?... ya ok, solo le di un beso, pero no fue mi culpa, tu sabes que si me agarran la oreja soy materia disponible… Gaby-chan: no te creo, eso es solo una excusa ��… �� pero eso no quita lo soplona que eres… Gaby-chan: no es ser soplona, es una verdad que el publico debe saber… eso es algo intimo, acaso el publico debe saber detalles intimos mios?... Gaby-chan: si, para que sepan porque te digo Miroku, y si no crees pues hagamos una encuesta via review, si creen que el autor es un Miroku digan si creo, en caso contrario digan no creo, sus respuestas seran muy bien recibidas -). Dentro, Sango camino hasta la cocina (aun que estos apartamentos son como a mi me gustan, o sea, con cocina americana - shiii! �) y Miroku hacia el living, se sento en un sillon sin dejar de observar a Sango…

- "realmente es muy hermosa… ya calma, calma, recuerda lo que Inuyasha te ha dicho… FLASHBACK DE FRASES DICHAS POR INUYASHA QUE MIROKU RECUERDA…

- eres un mañozo! –

- no mientas, tu mano no tiene vida propia, es que tu eres un hentai de lo peor –

- NI PIENSES QUE TE DEJARE HACERTE PASAR POR MUJER PARA ENTRAR AL BAÑO DE CHICAS! –

- Este ramen esta delicioso o -

- Ni se te ocurra tocar mi espada ��-

- Hay como fastidias -

- No vuelvas a hablar mal de la comida ninja frente a mi o conoceras las estrellas y no precisamente de hollywood –

- COMIDA NINJA, COMIDA NINJA! o -

- MALDITO ENANO NO TE VUELVAS A METER EN MI HABITACION ME OISTE! – ese grito era dirigido a su primo Shippo, cuando rara vez iba de visita a la ciudad

- Y POBRE DE TI QUE TE PILLE USANDO ALGUNA DE MIS COSAS O URGANDO EN ELLAS! –

- Miroku si no quieres que las chicas te cacheteen pues deja tus manos bien lejos de sus pompas – FIN FLASHBACK… en ese momento reacciono. Sango estaba sentandose frente a él con 2 cafes y poniendolos sobre la mesita de centro que estaba en medio de ambos (Gaby-chan: al menos tiene la sensatez de no sentarse al lado de él u.u)

- Miroku podrias decirme que es lo que paso con Kykio? – preguntaba Sango mientras ponia algo de azucar a su café – según ella no te conoce, pero tu nos contaste que gracias a ti ella se hizo la estrella que es ahora

- No se, es verdad que yo la conozco, que la descubri y que gracias a mi ella es quien es ahora – explicaba Miroku en tanto echaba la 6 cucharada de azucar a su café y se servia un sorbo - que rico esta este café … pero supongo que el estrellato se le subio a la cabeza y por eso no se acuerda de donde viene, al parecer se le olvido que la saque de una pocilga

- Si no te molesta podrias contarme? – pidio Sango amablemente

- Claro – respondio Miroku – esto fue hace mas o menos 5 meses atras, yo me encontraba en un local de muy mal aspecto junto con Inuyasha ya que me habia llegado el rumor de que servian muy bueno tragos…

FLASHBACK…

- Razon tenia Sesshomaru (Gaby-chan: aaaaaahhhhhhhh!... que te pasa?... Gaby-chan: al fin sale Sexymaru �… uuU ya me lo suponia) – decia Miroku – los tragos de este lugar son geniales, aun que el lugar deja bastante que desear

- Si, deberian arreglarlo mas, les iria mejor – comentaba Inuyasha – porque miras tanto?

- Es que me extraña demasiado que tú hermano haya llegado hasta este lugar – decia Miroku

- A mi no me extraña en lo mas minimo – decia Inuyasha sin interes alguno – no es raro que un mafioso tan reconocido como Sesshomaru conozca hasta los lugares mas reconditos de las ciudades en las cuales esta

- Ya veo, se me habia olvidado que Sesshomaru es un mafioso distinguido por asi decirlo – decia Miroku mientras tomaba su copa y volvia a degustar el trago – es extraño que tú seas un guardespaldas y tu hermano un mafioso

- No creo, de todos modos lo extraño es que nunca lo hayan arrestado – decia Inuyasha – ha matado a tanta gente que ya se me olvido el numero

- Y porque los a matado? – pregunto Miroku

- Por varias razones – respondia Inuyasha – algunos por robarle, otros por soplones, por intentar matarlo, por intentar delatarlo con la policia o el FBI, por no cumplir bien sus ordenes, tambien cuando no le salen bien las venganzas va y mata personalmente a la persona de la cual queria vengarse y de pasada mata a todos los tipos que habia mandado a cumplir la venganza

- Debe de estar muy solo – comento Miroku muy sorprendido porque Inuyasha hablaba muy naturalmente

- Claro que no, por el contrario – decia Inuyasha – cada vez que se desase de algun aliado, llegan muchos para ver si son lo suficientemente buenos para reemplazar al muerto, es increíble lo que hace ser tan temido y poderoso, ademas lo mas increíble es que tiene un club de admiradoras las cuales hacen hasta lo imposible por sacarse una foto con él, incluso han llegado a matar por él

- De veras? – decia mas que sorprendido – eso no lo creo

- Pues creelo, es excesivamente popular, aun que sea un asesino de excelencia como dice él – Inuyasha aun tenia ese tono desinteresado – es un presumido

- Oye disculpa tu eres Miroku? – decia un tipo alto, de pelo muy largo negro, que vestia con una chaqueta blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos cafes

- Si porque? – pregunto Miroku muy desconfiado – "no me gusta nadita este tipo"

- Es que se que eres un gran representante, tu fama es increíble, por eso quiero que veas a una chica que canta aca – decia el tipo

- Y es buena? – preguntaba Miroku – "se nota que me conoce muy bien "

- Excelente ya va a salir a cantar – decia el tipo

- Y tu quien eres? Como te llamas? – pregunto Inuyasha que hasta ahora habia mantenido silencio

- Ah? A si, mi nombre es Naraku y soy un amigo de la infancia de la chica que va a cantar – respondio Naraku

- Y como se llama la chica? – pregunto Miroku

- Kykio – respondio Naraku. En ese momento salio a cantar Kykio, Inuyasha la quedo mirando fijamente

- Vaya es bonita, es un punto favorable – analizaba Miroku a la chica

_Tonto el que no entienda _

_cuenta__ una leyenda _

_que__ una hembra gitana _

_conjuró__ a la luna hasta el amanecer _

_llorando__ pedía _

_al__ llegar el día _

_desposar__ un calé _

_tendrás__ a tu hombre piel morena _

_desde__ el cielo habló la luna llena _

_pero__ a cambio quiero _

_el__ hijo primero _

_que__ le engendres a él _

_que__ quien su hijo inmola _

_para__ no estar sola _

_poco__ le iba a querer_

_Luna quieres ser madre _

_y__ no encuentras querer _

_que__ te haga mujer _

_dime__ luna de plata _

_qué__ pretendes hacer _

_con__ un niño de piel _

_Hijo de la Luna_

_De padre canela nació un niño _

_blanco__ como el lomo de un armiño _

_con__ los ojos grises _

_en__ vez de aceituna _

_niño__ albino de luna _

_maldita__ su estampa _

_este__ hijo es de un payo _

_y__ yo no me lo cayo_

_Luna quieres ser madre _

_y__ no encuentras querer _

_que__ te haga mujer _

_dime__ luna de plata _

_qué__ pretendes hacer _

_con__ un niño de piel _

_Hijo de la Luna_

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado _

_se__ fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano _

_¿de quién es el hijo? _

_me__ has engañao fijo _

_y__ de muerte la hirió _

_luego__ se hizo al monte _

_con__ el niño en brazos _

_y__ allí le abandonó_

_Luna quieres ser madre _

_y__ no encuentras querer _

_que__ te haga mujer _

_dime__ luna de plata _

_qué__ pretendes hacer _

_con__ un niño de piel _

_Hijo de la Luna_

_Y en las noches que haya luna llena _

_será__ porque el niño esté de buenas _

_y__ si el niño llora _

_menguará__ la luna _

_para__ hacerle una cuna _

_y__ si el niño llora _

_menguará__ la luna _

_para__ hacerle una cuna_

- Bueno mejor voy a hablar con Kykio – se levanto Miroku de la mesa seguido por Inuyasha y Naraku, cuando llegaron donde la chica

- Hola mi nombre es Miroku, mucho gusto – dijo Miroku amablemente, Kykio lo quedo mirando friamente, en ese momento Naraku le dirigió una mirada y Kykio cambio de actitud

- Hola, el gusto es mio, nunca habia conocido a un famoso representante como usted – decia Kykio muy amable

- Bien a lo que vinimos – decia puntualmente Miroku – te voy a hacer una prueba de sonido asi que quiero que estes mañana en la productora MMC a las 9:30

- Muy bien, alli estare en punto – dijo Kykio

- No te preocupes Miroku yo me ocupare de que ella llegue a tiempo – dijo Naraku y con esto cada quien se fue por su lado

FIN FLASHBACK…

- vaya y que paso luego? – pregunto Sango que ya se habia terminado su café

- pues, al dia siguiente Kykio llego tarde junto con Naraku, asi que los productores estaban hechos una furia, pero ella tenia una actitud muy arrogante y confiada asi que hizo la prueba y quedo. Con el paso del tiempo la fui llevando mas y mas lejos hasta que un dia llegue a la productora para negociar y renovar contrato, pero me encontre con la sorpresa de que Kykio habia exigido que Naraku fuera su representante y guardespaldas, asi que a mi me echaron, eso fue lo que paso, pero nunca pense que negara que yo la habia descubierto

- sabes – dijo Sango – es solo una suposición, pero creo que te utilizaron, estupido hijo de puta

- que dices? – pregunto Miroku muy curioso

- claro – respondio Sango – esperaron a que tu hicieras todo el trabajo difícil que es conseguir la audición con los productores, hacerla una cantante conocida y conseguir las movidas para que cantara en varias ciudades y pubs conocidos. Luego de que hicieras todo eso ellos se adueñaron completamente del contrato y asi te dejaron fuera

- m… no lo habia visto de esa forma – decia Miroku – soy un completo tonto

- claro que no – decia Sango para subirle el animo – cualquiera puede caer en eso, lo malo que el mas afectado fue Inuyasha, porque se enamoro de ella y Kykio solo lo tomo en cuenta porque estabas tu de por medio

- en eso tienes mucha razon – decia Miroku antes de dejar su taza en la mesita – pobre Inuyasha, ojala y la señorita Kagome pueda ayudarlo a que no se sienta tan mal

- eso tenlo por seguro – decia Sango al momento de levantarse, tomar las tazas y llevarlas a la cocina, luego vuelve al living y se sienta al lado de Miroku (Gaby-chan: esta mujer no entiende lo que digo?... eeehhh, no… Gaby-chan: u.u después que no se queje… U ok, ok) – quieres ver una película?

- Claro - respondio Miroku mas alegre (y como no estarlo? Va a estar con una hermosisima, sexy, inteligente, amable, simpatica, astuta, etc, chica, acaso deberia estar triste-) – cual vamos a ver?

- No se, elige tu – respondio Sango mientras le pasaba todas las películas

- A ver… la momia 2?… no… besando a jesica stein?… no… armagedon?… no… el exorsista?… no… juegos sexuales?... si, esa – termino de decir Miroku y se la paso a Sango, esta puso la película, encendio el televisor, apago la luz y se volvio a sentar al lado de Miroku

- La has visto antes? – pregunto ella

- No, por eso la quiero ver – decia Miroku prestando atención a la pantalla – "si Inuyasha me escuchara decir eso me mata por sinico, esta película me la se de memoria". La película fue avansando (desde ahora solo pondre comentarios hechos a medida que va avanzando la película, el que no la haya visto, se la recomiendo, pero la primera, la segunda y tercera son un asco)…

- Que mujer mas guapa la protagonista, verdad? – preguntaba Miroku

- Claro que lo es –

- Pero tu le ganas Sango –

- .. – Sango se ponia como tomate. La película siguió avanzando…

- como puede ser un hombre tan canalla para apostar eso? – comentaba Sango

- te refieres a apostar si se acuesta o no con la chica? –

- si, es de lo peor –

- pero si eso es de lo mas comun entre los hombres o acaso no lo sabias, apuesto que mas de un hombre te ha puesto en el banco de las apuestas a ti –

- no lo creo –

- oye no subestimes tu valor y atractivo sexual Sanguito –

- oo no molestes –

- oye me vas a decir que las mujeres no hacen esas clases de apuestas? –

- claro que no –

- segura? –

- segura –

- que apuestas? –

- lo que sea –

- un beso? –

- estas loco? –

- si no apuestas es porque no estas tan segura de lo que dices –

- esta bien tu ganas, apuesto un beso a que eso no pasa entre mujeres –

- pues ya pediste –

- porque? –

- porque yo fui victima de una apuesta entre chicas –

- yo no puedo comprobar eso –

- si puedes –

- como? –

- llama desde mi celular a este numero – en ese momento Miroku saco su celular y se lo paso a Sango – cuando te contesten pregunta por Michelle y preguntale quien gano la apuesta de acoostarse conmigo

- de seguro la tienes convesida –

- claro que no, vamos llama si quieres de tu celular –

- ok – en eso Sango marco el numero desde su celular, espero a que contestaran, cuando lo hicieron – alo? Hablo con Michelle?

- Si, con quien hablo yo? –

- Con Sango, es que tengo una pregunta para ti –

- Cual seria? –

- Quien gano la apuesta de acostarse con Miroku? –

- Gano la maldita de Hikaru –

- Porque le dices asi? –

- Porque yo estaba a punto de convencer a ese bombón de que se acostara conmigo, pero ella se me adelanto y se acosto primero con el –

- Y que apostaron? –

- Una cena pagada por las perdedoras en el restoran que quisiera la ganadora –

- Y porque dices perdedoras? –

- Porque estabamos 20 involucradas en la apuesta, acaso quieres hacer esa misma apuesta? –

- Eeehh… si, por eso queria saber –

- Ya veo, pero ten cuidado –

- Porque? –

- Porque ese Miroku es muy difícil para que se acueste, para todo lo demas es muy sencillo convencerlo, me refiero a besos y demas cosas –

- Ya veo… gracias por la información –

- De nada, adios –

- adios – en ese momento Sango colgo y quedo muy impresionada por la actitud de la chica al hablar, era muy suelta y desinhibida todo lo contrario de ella – bien ganaste Miroku

- ves? Para que no creas que todas las chicas son tan inocentes, sanas, educadas y señoritas como tú y la señorita Kagome – decia Miroku con voz de sabelotodo – asi que ahora quiero mi premio y me lo tienes que dar tú

- esta bien – dijo de no muy buena gana Sango, esta se acerco a Miroku, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y se acerco a él hasta que roso sus labios con los de Miroku, en ese momento ambos sintieron una leve corriente electrica que recorrio todo su cuerpo, y finalmente lo beso, un beso simple, intenso, dulce, corto pero que sintieron como si durara una eternidad, Sango solto el rostro de Miroku y se alejo lentamente de él – ya pague


End file.
